Worldwide
by ilovekendallschmidt
Summary: BTR one-shot. This is what it would be like to be the worldwide girl at a Big Time Rush concert.


**A/N: Just a short little one-shot that I wrote because I was bored. By the way, my name's not really Madison, but the character is based on me.**

"How are you guys likin' our show so far?" As a response, the crowd of over 500,000 people, including myself, screamed at the top of their lungs. I looked up at the stage from my front row seat. Big Time Rush was wearing t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. Their faces gleamed with sweat, and James and Kendall pushed their bangs back.

"The next song we're gonna sing is called Worldwide," announced Logan. All of the girls screamed again. We all knew what that meant: it was time to pick the Worldwide girl for tonight. Logan jumped off of the stage and onto a platform in front of it. He walked back and forth, scanning the crowd and giving us his super-cute smile.

He stopped right in front of me, kneeled down, and held out his hand. I stopped screaming and smiling. And breathing. My eyes were set on his. I stared at him and nearly fainted until my mom pushed me forward.

I stumbled toward him and gently took his hand. My heart was about to jump out of my chest as he helped me up onto the platform. He had to put his arm around me to keep me from falling over while we were walking to the stage. I looked over at the stage where the rest of the guys were sitting on stools and drinking water. Kendall had his guitar strap over his shoulder.

I was so dizzy by the time we got to the stage that I could barely stand up. Logan had to climb onto the stage before me, then take both of my hands and pull me up. I still wobbled a little.

Logan leaned over and asked me, "How ya doin', good?" I looked at the rest of them, who smiled and waved. A smile immediately spread across my face.

"Yeah," I said shyly, but with the happiest voice I had ever used. He led me over to my reserved seat between James and Kendall. On the other side of James were Carlos and Logan. Kendall's best friend, Dustin, sat behind us with a guitar.

Kendall held my hand and smiled. James put his arm around me and gave me his famous, million-dollar smile. He picked up a microphone with the other hand.

"What's your name?" he whispered to me. I had to think about that one for a minute. I was in another world.

"M-madison," I finally managed to get out. James nodded.

Kendall leaned in and whispered, "That's a pretty name." I giggled and thanked him.

James spoke into the microphone: "I'm here with my friend Madison." Everyone cheered, and I almost cried. "So, uh, tell me, Madison, which one of us is your favorite?" He smiled to the crowd and brushed back his hair, as if saying "It's me."

"Kendall," I said into the microphone. His smile faded into a fake look of shock and despair. Everyone laughed.

Changing his mood back to normal, he announced, "Everyone say hello to Madison, our worldwide girl!" The crowd cheered, and I saw some faces of jealousy. I started to cry a little.

"You okay?" Kendall asked me. I nodded and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Kendall and Dustin started strumming their guitars. James leaned in close to me and started singing. I had lost it. I was crying uncontrollably now.

During Carlos's featured section of the song, he came over, stood close to me, and sang. He wiped a few of my tears and brushed my hair back from my eyes.

My favorite part was when Kendall sang to me. He leaned in and sang right next to my ear. When he finished singing, he kissed my cheek. I put my head down in my lap and started sobbing. But they were tears of joy. James patted my head to see if I was okay. I lifted my head up and gave him a big hug.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name._

_But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart._

They finished singing Worldwide. They all stood up, came over to me, and hugged me, trying to comfort me. After a minute, they had calmed me down enough to walk back to my seat. But Kendall had to help me.

I waved goodbye to them, and they waved back. Logan blew me a kiss. The whole thing was completely surreal.

Kendall held my hand as we walked back to my front row seat in the crowd. I pointed to my mom, and we stopped in front of my seat. He kissed my cheek one more time, then kept me steady as I went back down to my chair. Kendall waved goodbye and made his way back to the rest of the band.

"How was it?" asked my mom.

"Absolutely perfect," I said, then buried my face in her shoulder to cry some more. The best five minutes of my life.


End file.
